


Tempting the beast taming the thief

by LeviOfAsgard667



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: And they were twins, Ben Beast realizes he’s bi, Canon Divergence, I use the name Sephiroth too much, M/M, Neverland Once Upon a Time style, Peter had a psychotic break, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviOfAsgard667/pseuds/LeviOfAsgard667
Summary: The Neverland twins have been going to school there for almost a year in which time Ben Beast has become protective of Sephiroth Pan. What he doesn’t know is the twin unintentionally did something that will change both their lives.
Relationships: Beast/Peter Pan, Ben Beast/Oc, Jay/OC, OC/OC (mentioned)





	1. Chapter 1: The incident

Jealous rage flared to life in the young king's eyes as he was forced to sit and watch that Wonderland asshole supposed childhood friend obviously as day. Try to put the moves on Seph HIS fae not whoever this prick is he was vaguely aware that in his. Completely justifiable right to be suspicious rage and NOT jealousy that he'd snapped off the corner edge of the table through brute strength. He looked down having realized he'd been staring at the wonder dick and Seph the entire time. And breaking the table... this was nothing short of embarrassing made even worse by the realization. That he spent the last hour ignoring Mal technically his girlfriend in favor of seething whilst glaring at wonder dick. Finding his voice he released the thick granite and excused himself needing to calm down before he did something stupid.  
He doesn't even understand why he's so angry so what if Seph dates this wonderland brat what does care? Why should he give a damn but the truth is deep down he knows the fae prince is his mate. Even if Seph or him consciously know yet his eyes widened as he ran into then threw that person on top of him. To avoid them going over the rail of the castle blue eyes widened when he saw it was Seph and scrambled to separate them as if physical contact burned. "You've been avoiding me Ben Beast..." He stated matter if factly "and you are very observant" he smiles "I'am now care to explain. Why you ignored Mal for an hour and broke a granite table" he asked making the blonde sigh. He wasn't ready to explain what he doesn't understand himself all he knows is he can't stand that wonderland guy if only because he's near Seph even that he can't say. Because it makes no sense god damn it sure they're friends but he shouldn't be ready to kill a guy just because he's near Seph. He's got a girlfriend... who he completely ignored because he was too busy being in a jealous rage. In that hour nothing else mattered but how angry he was over that wonderland dick being the one to calm Seph's nerves. How dare he show up in Aurdon and make a grand show of clearly trying to win Seph's favor.

Ben has never wanted to rip someone’s head off as badly as he does the Wonderland dick. And nothing was working to calm his rage because one he’s embarrassing himself more in-front of Seph. But on top of that he embarrassed the Kingdom and how could he even hope to broach the subject? And what makes him think he would even stand a chance in hell with Seph? I mean look at him if Ben hadn’t threatened everyone he’s sure there would be cat calls galore. And all kinds of ‘thirst tweets’ the only one who doesn’t seem to know his gorgeous he is. Is Seph and his twin Lucifer he’s even caught Chad Charming staring for god’s sake. Though luckily he was easier to scare off that’s when it hit him hard. Why he’s gone through all the trouble and rage so hard in fact that he had to sit down. And was vaguely aware of Seph having surged forward. ‘Holy shit.... I’m in love with Sephiroth Pan’ and now for the even bigger turmoil. How the hell is he supposed to convince all of the Kingdom that he the decidedly straight Ben Beast. Is suddenly head over heels for the son of the mysterious and dangerous Peter Pan. Ruler of the perpetual night known as Neverland and its neighbor the equally mysterious. And dangerous Wonderland... he felt the anger creep back up. Thinking about that stupid inside code they have between the two and how close they are. He doesn’t like anyone being that close with his fae it pissed him off. Then there’s Mal... how would she take it? He’s known for a while things were losing their spark but even so right now he needed to get up. Taking in his surroundings he noticed that he worried the object of his affection. “It’s ok Seph I’m better now... thanks for coming to check on me. Fairy God Mother knows I don’t deserve you” he smiles seeing Seph’s blush. 

He watches him go inside but instead of not being able to trust himself to go back in there. He excused himself to his room for the night no such luck though when his phone started to blow up. Everyone wanted to know what happened despite Seph’s best efforts to quell it. In the comfort of his own room he broke a solid wooden coat rack in two. Seeing all the Snapchat stories and Instagram stories the Wonderland dick is posting of him and Seph. What had him a millisecond from cracking his phone in his hand. Was a pic of said dick with his hand between Seph’s knees and one arm around his back. Finally he decided to ignore it all and force himself into another sleepless night. After all he needed to sort of his feelings and figure out how to deal with it. When he’s not so angry he could kill and when he woke up he got no reprieve. The only thing that brightened it was seeing Seph land on the balcony. Trying to keep his voice level he spoke “why isn’t Ergon with you.” And noted Seph sigh “left this morning the white queen apparently hadn’t even authorized a visit in the first place.” Ben was torn between enjoying Seph’s melodic laughter or pointing out. The major red flag though it seems that kind of thing was common place. So instead he settled for enjoying Seph’s laugh but at least it means he won’t be constantly. Ready to murder now which is a big plus it’s also not easy getting ready when the guy. You’re in love with is in the same room but he managed nearly avoiding. Chanting ‘dead puppies’ where Seph’s inhuman hearing could pick it up. Already this was getting ridiculous though than again he’s basically been in love with him. For almost a year now and it started right after that dizzy spell the day they met. Where he ended up sneaking up into the dorms to check on the twin himself. Who took the heavy brunt of it well into the night and had serious issues. 

From there Seph has been a constant in his life it started off small compilatning to last night. Where he barely managed to not kill that guy if only because Seph just being there on the balcony helped him. It’s amazing how the twin just being near him helps keep his temper in check. Minus during extreme jealous/possessive rages. It’s when he can’t get to him or someone is trying to keep Seph from him. That Ben gets angry diplomacy simplomacy no one dares to keep Seph from Ben. Especially since he once kept slugging Chad at half strength for being an ass. And not telling him where the prince of the Fae was until finally Jay pulled him off. He’s already a meme in their class with Jay and Chad joking that he’s a jealous/possessive idiot. But only when it comes to Seph and he wonders how stupid he must’ve been to never notice it before. He’s seeing everything in a different light but first things first he needed to break the news to Mal. And pray that she doesn’t blab to the whole school about him to his immense surprise she and the other. VKs not only did they already know but they all encourage it saying that it’s the best thing to happen to both of them. Minus the jealous raging but that someone inspires those protective instincts in him. He’s also gotten extremely good almost superhuman at being able to tell the identical twins apart. Now everyone waits to see which one he chooses before deciding who’s who. And he knows how to wrangle in Seph’s playful yet reclusive personality. They joke that thanks to Seph’s abilities he knows how to. Spot a Seph trap instantly he encouraged it and discourages it at the appropriate times. But they’ve all noticed to how he seemed to despise Ergon’s guts just because. He existed but also because he monopolized Seph’s time like Ben also does to a degree so it's baffling and it's just the start or so he hopes


	2. Chapter 2: What does it even mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed since the incident and Ben gets a frantic text that something is wrong with Seph.

“Sephiroth Angelus Pan open this door right now” he bellowed banging on it. Something was very wrong he could feel the dark magic and Seph speaking in his fairy voice. As he tried again to break the sturdy door down. By now the VKs were trying to get everyone far away from the dorm. Finally he heard the satisfying crack and shatter of the wood and noticed a dark black figure. With florescent glowing blue eyes curled up on the corner his skin seemed to move the shades of black swirling. Even his hair was pitch black but subtly flowing “Seph” he didn’t need to ask he knows exactly who it is. And the figure looked him dead in the eyes before the fairy voice reached his ears. “Get away” the haunting voice whispered he realized something triggered. Seph’s changing into his Neverland form and he can’t change back if he had to guess. It may be because of how freaked out he is and tried to think of his next move. Though he’d never seen his Neverland form before it didn’t startle him maybe it’s in those nightmares he can’t remember. That leave him with the irresistible urge to make sure Seph’s alright. He bites his tongue to suppress a yell of pain when a spark of Fae magic dances across his skin. He refuses to let go even as Seph struggles it’s obvious he can’t control the bursts of magic. “Seph listen to me I need you to breath it’s going to be ok but you need to calm down.” Labored breathing before he managed to pick up the next fast sentence. “I don’t know why it’s happening Seph but we will find out right now my only concern is helping you.” Finally after what seemed like an hour the busts of magic and pain stopped coming. At first he panicked until those florescent blue eyes opened again. He gathered the teen in his lap he hated seeing Seph so freaked out scared of his own magic. Of his own form “you’re ok Seph” he whispered kissing the crown of his head. It was an action he didn’t even think about because all that matters is he’s safe. He noticed Seph didn’t even tense but just relaxed further “how long do you think I’ll be stuck like this.” He ask in his Fae voice and Ben shakes his head “I don’t know but it doesn’t matter because either way you’re still Seph.” He heard that chuckle “true but I’ll stand out in my Neverland form.” Ben held him slightly tighter “don’t care they’ll get over it.”

He grumbles they’ll accept any form the Fae prince is and they’ll like it or else. He knew that wasn’t remotely reasonable but even still. He would never let them outcast Seph after a few minutes he felt Seph shift in his arms. Looking down he noticed Seph’s Neverland form florescent blues. Are staring into his own eyes the gesture symbolic clearly Seph has been worried. About showing his real form now he’s letting Ben face him. He didn’t flinch and just watched Seph watching him when he turned around. Apparently satisfied with what he saw Ben noticed the mark in between his wings and frowned. “What’s that” he asked and noticed Seph tense making his frown deepen further. “It’s.... it’s a mating mark” recognizing the signs that he was about to run. Ben lunged at Seph pinning him against the wall hard “don’t you dare run from me.” Was all he said “now what’s a mating mark and why are you suddenly so scared to tell me.” It wasn’t a question it was a demand someone had better start explaining. And if he was thinking clearer the prince might be horrified. By the fact that he’s manhandling the Fae and refusing to let him go he’s not angry. He’s just worried and wanting to know what the hell is going on finally after another minute. Of Seph testing his restraints and Ben slamming his wrists back down and gripping on tighter. Did he stop struggling “Fae don’t have boyfriends and girlfriends. They don’t date instead they mate and when they do they mate for life. The mark represents that” it took a minute to process what it all means. He released his wrists but picked the exhausted Fae up in his arms arms careful of his wings. He sat them down on the couch “do Fae feel the effects of it more than a non Fae would?” He asks and feels Seph no then starts to piece it together until finally. Cue light bulb moment he realized and as soon as he did he turns Seph around to face him. “I’m your mate Sephiroth Pan.. aren’t I” he asks fear of rejection evident in his voice. After what seemed like an eternity he nods and Ben’s heart soars. But it also means Seph had been fighting the mark probably because he didn’t think. Ben felt the same way putting himself in so much pain over the shifter and ultimately. Maybe that’s what caused the earlier episode he couldn’t even enjoy the euphoria before it set in. “Seph why would you put yourself in so much pain because of me?” 

Seph almost didn’t answer”because I thought you wouldn’t feel the same.” And Ben gave a hearty laugh startling his Fae slightly. “Are you kidding me Seph? It seems everyone knew but us and how stupid jealous I got at dinner.” He can look back slightly since it’s been a few months and laugh. At how neither of them noticed even as they stood opposite each other. And now one large hand starts tracing the outline of his wings. “I’d been in love with you for nearly a year but just the same I was too afraid you didn’t feel the same way.” Finally he got tired of waiting and grumbled “come here you” pulling his Fae fully on his lap. Who laughed “I was looking at something” he offers but the king grumbles. “Too bad.. I want to hold you instead” luckily Seph didn’t push. The subject and instead settled into his lap where after one or three kisses he fell into a peaceful sleep. When he woke up he noticed he wasn’t in his Fae form and instead. Was back to looking human he also noticed that Ben had moved them both to the bed. And his chest is currently acting as his pillow he knew the older had woken up. Even before one strong arm tightened slightly around his waist. “When did I change back” a minute later Ben answered. “Just after midnight you weren’t waking up for anything so I moved us to the bed for the night.” It’s a massive relief having Seph in his arms and for the younger to finally be his. And he noticed it took the edge off his being on edge all the time throughout the night he contemplated. That maybe he was so on edge because he could sense Seph’s distress trying to keep the mark in check. Which explains why he had become so protective so fast all he had to do was deal with his anger. 

Meanwhile his little Fae was suffering with that thought clearly in mind he leaned down and kissed him. Seph responded in turn curling into him his slender form fitting perfectly. Against the king’s larger frame his hand dwarfing Seph’s as well he really does feel like a beast. And only his Fae can tame him and even if I means taking on Neverland and Wonderland he’s going to protect Seph. In the end they decided to take a lazy day they ended up watching a Digimon all day. From then on Ben is never far from Peter’s side and god’s help anyone. Who disrespects his queen Ben loves showering Seph with attention. Though he understands growing up with just his twin and father that the Fae also needs his space. And when Ergon showed up in the Kingdom again this time Ben did lose his cool. And attacked the Wonder dick at full strength he had been enraged. Having tried to keep his cool right up until he kissed Seph then all Ben saw was red. No one dared to try and get between them after all Jay and Chad didn’t have a death wish. And Ben has every right to be pissed what finally made him stop was him and his dad locking horns. When they found Seph he was playing with his Fae deep in the enchanted forest. Ben tried to apologize but Seph zapped him instead finally after the third zap. He let Ben approach him who immediately grabbed him “im sorry... I’m a jealous idiot. I saw him kiss you and I just lost it.” Just like he was man handling Seph though Seph doesn’t seem that angry. “It’s ok... I’ve known for a while you’re a jealous idiot and possessive to” they kiss. He can’t help it.. after all he is a beast and his little Fae is the only one who can tame him. 

When the mating bond took hold so did his primal instincts namely his protective instincts. He wants what he wants and no one is going to keep his mate from him. Ben has a thing about needing to have the twin in his arms. Often not even asking when he grabs him and wraps his arms around his waist. Then grumbling about it being too bad because he’s not letting go when Seph makes a comment. It’s hard not to laugh at how he pouts with his head on Seph’s shoulder. And Ben is an expert at reaching around Seph or Seph anticipating what Ben wants. And having it waiting it’s been a year since they started their relationship. The night Seph was his most vulnerable


End file.
